I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid filtering devices and, more particularly to fluid filtering devices having a removable filter element
II. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid filtering devices having a removable cover and a housing which defines an interior chamber and having both an inlet and outlet open to the chamber are well known in the art. The cover of these previously known filtering devices is removable from the housing to expose an open top through which a filter element is insertable to a filtering position within the interior chamber. In the filtering position, fluid flowing between the housing inlet and the outlet presses through the filter element. The filter element includes an outwardly extending radial flange which abuts against an annular seat in the housing to seal the filter element and housing together.
For filtering devices operable with fluid moving at a high rate of flow, it is necessary to secure the filter element in position within the housing to prevent tippage of the filter element. Even the slightest tipping of the filter element permits leakage around the filter element so that unfiltered fluid may enter the influent from the device.
It is known, as disclosed in U. S. Pat. No. 4,419,240 to B. Rosaen, to provide the filter element with a generally U-shaped handle. The handle is secured at its free ends to the filter element and extends upwardly to a top portion positioned adjacent to the intersection of the cover with the housing. The handle facilitates both insertion and removal of the filter element into and out of the housing chamber. Additionally, the handle biasingly secures the filter element from movement during operation of the filtering device and during backflushing. However, such handles are easily deformed by the weight of the filter unit and friction of the seal during insertion or remova1 of the filter element. Because of the variety of the sizing of the elements of the available housings, the variety in the port sizes, and the dimensions between the seat and cover, a great number of handle sizes and shapes must be produced to accomodate the variety of sizes of the housings. Additionally, close tolerances in the handle length must be held to provide a proper fit within the housing and sufficient biasing force to hold the filter unit in position during both normal and backflushing operations, thereby increasing the cost of the filter unit.